The Valar's Plan for Vyse the Living Legend
by Avatar99
Summary: SOALOTR crossover.spoilers warning for the first chapter Vyse and co get sucked through some kind of portal and end up in middle earth. VyseFina AikaBoromoir AikaLegolas


Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia and it's charachters..

* * *

Chapter 1: The adventure of a lifetime begins.

It was a bright sunny day in the Nasrad portion of the world of Arcadia. For an air pirate it was the perfect day for a raid and Vyse intended to do just that. To all who might look at him Vyse didn't appear to be anyone special. He looked like a normal pirate teen of 18 years. His brown unruly hair brushed back. One brown eye bespectacled in his telescopic skyseer's patch. A thin red scar across his left cheek. Like any pirate he'd be no stranger to battle. He isdeadlywith his twin cutlasses that he wields with style and grace but his appearance is where the normalcy ended.

In the world of arcadia he's a living legend. He escaped the Valuan grand fortress. Doing this once is no small feat but he did it twice and the second time he escaped he 'borrowed' their best ship The Delphinus. He then continued his extraordinary adventures by being the first to sail around the world and discover unknown lands. He single handedly took down the 6 gigas and stopped the Valuan admirals Galcian and Ramirez from using them to turn the world into one big empire ruled by Galcian.

Now he stands on the bridge of The Delphinus with his co-captains and best friends Fina and Aika. Aika is a fiery red head worn in two pointed braids with red eyes to match. She wears a leather yellow tank top with a leather yellow skort and barley revealed black bikini. Her outfit isn't worn so much as to be revealing but more for the functionality and flexibility it allows her in battle. Aika is also good in battle wielding her large heavy boomerang with strength unheard of in a girl of her size.

Before Vyse's adventures she grew up with him as his best friend on Windmill Island. Windmill Island is better known as pirate isle and is Vyse's dad's base of operations. She is quick to temper and is very loyal to her friends. She has ever been a significant part in Vyse's life after they secretly promised each other that they'd never leave the others side and be in constant adventure.

Fina the final third of the trio is a dainty blonde. She has emerald green eyes and wears a silver robe that is tradition for the moon priestesses of her people. She is a silvite from the great silver shrine, a satelite that was in constant orbit between Arcadia and it's silver moon. She is very shy and demure and lacks the physical strength of Vyse and Aika but what she loses in strength she has in Magic power and with her pet Cupil that can change it's shape into anything she doesn't need it. Vyse and Aika met Fina when she was attacked and kidnapped by the Valuan admiral Alphonso. If it weren't for Fina, Vyse and Aika might never have gone on their adventure. She asked them for help in gathering the six moon crystals to stop the gigas (powerful weapons of mass destruction) from getting in the wrong hands.

The three teens are air pirates and will forever look for adventure. There are two factions of air pirates. There are the black pirates that will attack, rape, pillage, and plunder anything. Then there are the blue rogues that only attack heavily armed ships, Black pirates, and up until recently the Valuan armada. The blue rogues follow a sort off Robin Hood code. They'll steal from the rich and keep it for themselves and then use that money to help those in need. Vyse, Aika, and Fina are currently planning a raid on a known black pirate.

"I think we should patrol by the temple of Prynn, No one goesnear there any more…"

"That's a good observation Aika."

"Why thank you Vyse…"

Just then with all the planning and thinking, no one noticed the purple disturbance in the bridge. As a strange wind began to blow, the disturbance grew larger and soon looked like one of the wormholes in Sliders. By the time the trio realized what was going on they were sucked through the dimensional portal. Vyse would once again go on an adventure. Perhaps an adventure where he'd outdo himself.

* * *

Please read and review! 


End file.
